Secrets
by Sk8erGal1208
Summary: H20/iCarly crossover! Sam, Carly and their new friend Rikki stumble acroos a mysterious pond where they aquire mermaid powers. Can they keep it a secret? Or will one of them crack? SEDDIE,CAKE, SPIKKI or Carly/Jake, Rikki/Spencer, Sam/Freddie.
1. My Trailer

**Bold: Narrorator**

_Ittalic: Music_

Normal: Scene

* * *

_Soft calming music begins (instremental)_

**Sam, Carly and Rikki were three ordinary teenage girls...**

Shot of Sam eating a plate of eggs...  
Change scene to a shot of Carly reading a book on her bed...  
Change scene to a shot of Rikki dancing to the music on her ipod...

**But little did they know...that was all about to change...**

"Sam! Rikki!" Carly cried fear etching in her voice. Rikki swam over  
and held onto Sam and Carly. Sam looked down. It looked like someone  
was blowing bubbles below us. Colorfull bright bubbles. They rose up...

**Now three ordinary teenagers will figure out...**

Sam turning on her bath water.

**Just how extrodinary they really are...**

A long, golden mermaid tail hung over Sams bathtub. It was scaley.  
Sam looked at her chest and saw a golden scaley bra on to.

Change scene to Carly spilling dishwater on her. She goes to dry it off, but  
a glitter tornado surrounded her and she fell to the ground with a mermaid tail.

Change scene to Rikki swiming in the ocean. Bubbles surrounded her. She looks  
confused and stares down. She gives a look of shock as she sees her mermaid tail.

**Will these three girls be able to keep this secret?**

"We cant tell anyone!" Rikki said. Sam stared confused. "Why not?" Carly sighed.  
"Cause we'll get disected or be put in a freak show"

**Or will one of them crack?**

"I CANT TAKE THIS ANYMORE!" Sam yelled as she grabbed a water bottle and held it  
over her arm while Freddie stared at her with curiousity. "SAM NO!" Carly and Rikki  
yelled.

Music stops and screen turns black. Fade in and begin "No ordinary girl" by Elle Henderson.

_I've got a special power  
that i'm not affraid to use._

**Starring Sam Puckett**

Water accedently spilling on Sam at Carlys. She jumps up and runs to the bathroom. Then  
grows a tail.

_so come on this is my adventure  
and this is my fantasy,_

**Carly Shay**

Carly swimming under the water and smiling at a school of fish.

_it's all about living in the ocean,  
being wild and free_

**Rikki Daniels**

Rikki sitting in the cave pond, hands under her chin, smiling at the camera.

_Coz i'm no ordinary girl  
I'm from the deep blue underworld,_

**Freddie Benson**

Freddie looking under the microscope at a scale of one of the girls for testing.

_land or sea  
I've got the power if i just beleve_

**Jake Krandel**

Jake laying on the couch putting his hands behind his head, smiling.

_Coz i'm no ordinary girl  
I'm from the deep blue underworld,_

**And Spencer Shay**

Spencer fainting when Rikki tells him shes a mermaid.

_land or sea the world my oyster i'm her pearl _

Rikki, Carly and Sam jumping into the cave pool.

_no ordinary girl._

**Coming soon to computers and laptops near you!**

* * *

**Charactor looks and mermaid look...make sure you close all the spaces!**

Sam:  
h t t p : / / img . photobucket . com / albums / v516 / starbuddysteph / sam1 . gif

Freddie:  
h t t p : / / w w w . ccrf - kids . org / images / curimage / walk'08 / Nathan 20Kress . jpg

Carly:  
h t t p : / / w w w . thestarscoop . com / 2006dec / photos / mirandac2 . jpg

Jake:  
h t t p : / / img119 . imageshack . us / img119 / 4684 / jasondolley7wp9 . jpg

Rikki  
h t t p : / / a . bebo . com / app - image / 6285842589 / i . idlestudios . com / img / q / u / 0 8 / 0 3 / 24 / Rikki . jpg

Spencer:  
h t t p : / / img . photobucket . com / albums /v516/ starbuddysteph / spencer1 . gif

The mermaid look (for all three girls):  
h t t p : / / h2o - wystarcz . kropla . blogasek . pl / upload / Rikki 20 - 20syrena . jpg

**In my H20/ iCarly crossover, Secrets...**


	2. Mysterious Cave

**HHHHEEEYYY! Im doing something else, undone by any fanfiction user today...I am making an iCarly/H20 crossover. Ok. So maybe some of you don't know what h20 is. it is a show were three girls accidentally get the power of mermaids. Its on nick a lot so maybe you can watch it. any questions, comments, or concerns will be answered to the best of my knowledge and ability. But I wont spoil!**

* * *

_One Week ago_

Me and Carly were laughing at the lunch table. Freddie, of course was being his stupid, geeky self. But even though hes a dork, I love him. Suddenly this blonde haired girl came over and smiled.

"Hi! Im Rikki Daniels. Im new here and I need some help finding my classes and stuff" Carly smiled. "Hello Rikki! Im Carly Shay! This is Sam Puckett and Freddie Benson. We'll show you around!"

Rikki smiled gratefully. "Thank you!" I rolled my eyes. "Yeah, yeah" I piced up my rice crispie and shoved it into my mouth. Rikki gave Carly a concerned look.

"Was it something I said?"

Carly and Freddie laughed.

* * *

"Carly come ON! Its just water!" I laughed. Me and Carly were on Rikkis brothers speedboat very far out from the beach. I was driving, and well, we got lost. I saw a small island.

"LAND!" Carly yelled. I smiled.

" I knew I would find our beach!"

Carly rolled her eyes. "Sam. The beach it strait down THAT way!" she pointed behind us. Rikki laughed. "Wow Sam! Way to pay attention" I scoffed.

"I knew that! Land Ho!" I yelled. We parked the boat on the beach. Rikki took out her cell phone. I smiled.

"That's awesome! Now we can order pizza cause I am STARVING!" Carly looked at me with my famous did-your-parents-drop-you-on-your-head-when-you-were-born look.

"Sam! I'm calling my dad!" Rikki said in annoyance. I smiled. "Oh I knew that!" Rikki rolled her eyes and held up her phone, trying to get a signal.

"Damn! Lets move to higher grounds" Rikki said. We walked on. We kept on walking through the forest, trying to get a cell signal. Its been about an hour and it was already dark and the moon was up. Then we came across a waterfall.

"Wow that is really pretty!" I said smiling. The light hit it just right and it made it look shiny and sparkly. The sound was soft, soothing and seemed to follow some sort of rythem.

Carly smiled. "Yeah Sam! Maybe you could take Freddie here on your first daaaaattttte!" She sang. I glared at her.

"Hey Carly! How about you shut up!"

Just because I'm in love with the dork doesn't mean he feels the same way. He likes me as a friend so I'm gonna bury my feelings like I have been doing for the past 11 years. Carly was the only one who knew I was in love, with my best friend since I was 5, named Freddie, since the day I met him. Well, except Rikki because Carly had to run her mouth last night at our sleepover. Carly twirled.

"I can already hear wedding be-EP!" She squealed. She slipped and slid down a cave enterance.

"Carly!" I called sliding in after her. Rikki gasped. The rocks scraped at my arms and legs, and back. I landed flat on my face.

"SAM! CARLY!" I heard Rikki yell. Then I heard a thud behind me.

"Ugh...Rikki? Carly! Are you two ok?" I groaned. I heard a moan from beside me.

"Yeah. Just peachy!" Carly said sarcasticly. Rikki moaned. "I think I need a cyropractor" I rolled my eyes. "Hey whats that glow there?" Carly asked. I looked at the deriction of her pointed finger and frowned.

A silvery, waving, moving glow was on the ground shimmering off the walls.

I got up with difficulty pain coursing through my back and held out my hand for Carly to grab. She held on and I pulled her up grunting. I then helped up Rikki. We walked slowly to the glow and realized it was a small pool, inside the cave, with an opening to the outside in it. It only showed a little bit of opening above water.

"Cool a cave pool!" I yelled. Rikki crossed her arms. "We need to find a way out!" Carly said as-a-matter-of-factly. She pointed at the opening. "And it seems the only way is to swim out there!" I sighed. "Fine"

I jumped in with a splash. Water consumed me as I resurfaced. I breathed in a gulp of air. I looked to my right and saw Carly resurface to. She ran her fingers through her hair and looked at me. Rikki bit her lip and jumped in to. I squealed as the water hit my face. Rikki soon resurfaced to.

"Alrighty that was fun" Carly laughed. I spit out some water I accedently swallowed. "Yeeeaaahhh" I replied sarcasticly. Before Carly respondede the water began to brighten. I looked up and saw the moon strait above us. The cave had a volcano like thing up at the top.

"Sam! Rikki!" Carly cried fear etching in her voice. Rikki swam over and held onto me and Carly. I looked down.

It looked like someone was blowing bubbles below us. Colorfull bright bubbles. They rose up. Carly pulled on my arm.

"Sam pllleeeaasseee come on!"

Rikki nodded fearfully. I sighed and we swam out of the cave and back to the boat. "Lets go home" I said.

This was one freaking weird day

I looked up at the moon and realized it was shining unusually bright. I felt a queasy feeling, but just assumed it was the pain I was feeling from falling.

* * *

**I had this chapter for a while, so all I had to do was post it. Im still working on the HUGE chapter for iCarly meets Hogwarts! So it wont be out today. I hope you like this chapter, cause I had a lot of fun writing it! **

**-Sydney-**


	3. Just Add Water

**HHHHEEEYYY! Im doing something else, undone by any fanfiction user today...I am making an iCarly/H20 crossover. Ok. So maybe some of you don't know what h20 is. it is a show were three girls accidentally get the power of mermaids. Its on nick a lot so maybe you can watch it. any questions, comments, or concerns will be answered to the best of my knowledge and ability. But I wont spoil! Here is a youtube clip on what it looks like when they are mermaids and changing. So here yah go!**

h t t p : / / w w w . youtube . com / watch?vJ53zmOmWTvYfeature related

* * *

"SAMANTHA ARIEL PUCKETT! WAKE UP NOW!" **(A/N: All three girls will have mermaid baised middle names. It the whole desteny thing)** Dad yelled. I groaned. I wanted to sleep and rest my still aching wounds. My father is always yelling at me. My little sister, Jolie, she is a princess to my father. She is 12 years old. I slowly got up.

My cell dinged and I realized I got a text. I opened it, still walking, to see it was from Carly.

**_Sam! OMG! Im soooo sore right now! Lol! Are you sore to?_**

I rolled my eyes and went to my bathroom. I grabbed the knob and turned it on. I could hear Jolie yelling downstairs. Dad was taking her to swimming practice. I have to go to every compotition to. I smiled and typed back:

_Yeah. And I also feel really weird! Probably just pain from yesterday. Im taking a bath.__ I just turned on my water_

Less than a minute passed when I got another text. Carly is such a fast typer.

**_LOL! Im washing dishes. Spencer went to go see Socko. I'll let you get back to your bath._**

Dishes? You would never catch me DEAD doing work.

_EW! Work? Well, have fun..._

I shut my phone and stepped into the bath water. I sank into it and sighed. Suddenly it was like glitter made a tornado around me and dissapered. I thought it was weird. Then I saw something that made me almost faint. A mermaid tail. A long, golden mermaid tail that hung over my bathtub. It was scaley. I looked at my chest and saw a golden scaley bra on me to. I started to shake in fear.

CARLYS POV

I shut my phone and put it on the counter. I ran the water in the sink and grabbed a pan. Warm water splashed on me. I gasped as I got a towel. In 10 seconds, I fet a weird sensation come over me. Suddenly I started to wobble. I squeaked in surprise as I fell to the ground. My face slammed against the floor. I groaned and got up. This wasnt helping my already sore body.

I tried to get up, but my legs wouldnt move. I frowned and looked at my legs. I let out a frightened gasp. Instead of my legs and the mini skirt I had on, I now had a gold tail and bra.

RIKKIS POV

I looked out to the ocean and smiled. The Seattle beach was only a minute from my house. I ran to the water, swiming in the ocean. I stopped and felt unusually weird. I looked down. Bubbles surrounded me.

_What the-? HOLY CRAP!_

I stared in shock at a beautiful, but scary, mermaid tail.

Sams POV

"Carly!"

I ran into Carlys apartment, were I saw Rikki and Carly. "I have a huge problem! I just grew a freaking tail!" Carly gasped. "You to?! Well don't yell! Someone might overhear!" I rolled my eyes and sat down by Rikki.

"How do you think this happened?" Rikki asked, tucking a peice of hair behind her ear. Carly groaned. "I don't know! I took a bath yesterday and I was fine! Nothing out of the ordinary!"

"Me to!" Rikki said. I frowned.

"Hey maybe it had something to do with the cave thing?"

Carly smiled. "Your probably right! But this means we cant touch water. My- you know- popped up about 10 seconds  
after I got in. How long was it for you two?" Rikki and I both answered simountaniously "10 seconds"

I sighed. "So I cant go swimming anymore?" Carly shook her head and sighed. "Ugh! I hate this!"

I gave her a look of disbelif. "Carly! This is the most AMAZING thing to ever happen to us! EVER! We are extrodanary! So what if we have to give up a few things! We got something no other people have!" Rikki smiled.

"Be that as it may...we gotta stay away from it around others. If we get wet we have 10 seconds to get away  
from people. We can till swim in the ocean but not near anyone" I sighed. "Can we tell someone? Spencer? Freddie?"

"We cant tell anyone!" Rikki said. I stared confused. "Why not?" Carly sighed. "Cause we'll get disected or be put in a freak show" I groaned and imagined myself being disected. Not a pleasent thought really.

"Were screwed" Carly mumbled. Rikki ran her fingers through her hair. "Ok. So we stick together and help eachother through this"

"And if we get wet and there is no way we can get privacy-?" Carly asked. I smiled.

"-we dry off as fast as we can"

"Yup. God this is like a fairy tale!" Carly laughed. I smiled. "Yup. Emphesis on the TAIL!" Rikki shrugged. "Maybe we can learn to control it" I sighed. "Maybe"

Life was going to get so complicated. No more swiming. No more watergun wars. No more dancing in the rain. No more showers. No more surfing. Nothing. But we did have one special thing. We were mermaids. And fish can swim fast and far. I smiled as I thought of a trip to Figi or Hawii.

* * *

**Ok. I had this chapter done already. So please reveiw! I put a youtube clip on what it looks like when they change from human to mermaid. So check that out at the very top. :D**

**-Sydney-**


	4. Sea World And Screams

****

HHHHEEEYYY! Im doing something else, undone by any fanfiction user today...I am making an iCarly/H20 crossover. Ok. So maybe some of you don't know what h20 is. it is a show were three girls accidentally get the power of mermaids. Its on nick a lot so maybe you can watch it. any questions, comments, or concerns will be answered to the best of my knowledge and ability. But I wont spoil! Here is a youtube clip on what it looks like when they are mermaids and changing. So here yah go!

h t t p : / / w w w . youtube . com / watch?vJ53zmOmWTvYfeature related

**OH! And since I didnt put in Oliver yet, do you think I should have Rikki fall for Spencer? Or no? If she does, since I didnt give them an age, they will be 17 and Rikki will be going on 18. If not they are 16.**

* * *

"Heeeellllooo earthlings! Im Carly!"

"Im Sam!"

"And here on iCarly we want to welcome our new co-host...Rikki!"

Rikki stepped out from behind the wall and smiled. "Yo what up? Im Rikki!"

Freddie smiled behind his camera as we did the webcast. Stupid Freddie. Probably thinking about Carly again. UGH! Why the hell cant he just love me!

Cant you see I want you by the way I push you away?

Of course I push almost everyone away. Im a bully to Gibby, Germy, yadda yadda. But be serious! I couldnt even imagine myself with them! But Freddie, hes kind, loyal, considerate, funny, smart...hot...

But he will never love me. Im dreaming.

* * *

Freddies POV

iCarly finished with a bang! We had more veiwers than ever on our hit list. Rikki has become a really close friend. In only about a week and two days time. She is sarcastic and indepentent like Sam, but she is smart and nice like Carly. Her fashion sence is right smack inbetween girly and tomboy. Mostly cool t-shirts and jeans. But Sam is one of a kind. Thats why I love her.

"I think we need another co-host. What do you think guys?" Carly asked. Sam smiled. "Oh my god! TOTALLY! Rikki, me, you and Fredward here! The iCarly team!" Rikki blushed a bit.

"Nah its ok. Its your guys thing"

I shook my head. "Rikki its ok. You are one of our friends, and we all want you on the show. Here...this girl is WeirdGal32 and she says _Omg I love your guys webshow! Rikki is great and clicks with you 3 really well. I think she would make a great permedent crew member!_"

Rikki blushed. "She said that about me?"

I nodded. "Yup!"

"Ok then!"

We smiled as I looked through the internet. Spencer came in and smiled. "WHO WANTS TO GO TO SEA WORLD WITH ME!!" I smiled. "Sure! Sam was saying last week how she wanted to go!" I turned to Sam, who had an expression of fear on her face.

"Uh...sea world...uh..."

"I also got us front row seats to see SHAMOO!"

Sam paled slightly and looked at Carly. She was paled to. Rikki however smiled at Spencer. "Thanks Spencer...but I think we'll pass" Wow! They are passing up a sea world oppertunity? What the heck is going on?

"You mean you dont want to go to a place of watery, fishy fun?" Spencer asked suddenly getting depressed.

Sam bit her lip and mumbled, so soft I could barely hear, "I got loads of fishy fun already" I frowned. Rikki nudged her with her elbow and smiled. "Sorry Spencer. Maybe another time"

Spencer nodded and walked away and I turned to the girls. "What the heck is going on with you three? Your passing up SEA WORLD! Thats not like you! Especially Sam!"

Sam moved uncomfortably. "Shut up dork its none of your buisness!" I raised an eyebrow. "You know what Sam? You, Carly and Rikki have been acting really weird lately!"

Carly sighed. "Please dont yell Freddie. Look...we dont know that much about it ourselves"

"About what?"

Rikki rolled her eyes. "We'll tell you when we tell you ok?"

I scoffed. "Whatever"

* * *

Sams POV

"Im booooorrreeddd!" I moaned.

Rikki rolled her eyes. "Then go play in the street"

"Cute Rikk...really cute..."

Suddenly Carly came crashing downstairs. "OMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMG!" She shrieked loudly. Me and Rikki covered our ears. "Ahhhhh!! The pain!" I yelled. Rikki laughed while Carly gave me a look of utter annoyance.

"Ugh! Could you two be any more dramatic?!"

I smirked and got on my knees. "AHHHH!! THE PAIN! HELP ME IM DDDYYYIINNNGG! THE PAIN!" I flopped on the ground motionless for about three seconds and got up. "How was that?" I asked. Carly growled and Rikki laughed.

"Samantha Ariel Puckett!"

I growled. "Dont call me by my full name CARLY MADISON SHAY!" **(A/N: Madison is a mermaid name from the movie SPLASH)** She blushed. "Whatever...so guess what?!" Rikki pretended to look excited.

"You have been awarded to have the loudest scream in america?"

She frowned. "No. Jake Krandel is moving back!" She squealed. I rolled my eyes. Jake Krandel was a boy she really liked. He moved last year to New York, but I guess now he was back. Rikki gave me a confused look.

"Whos Jake Candel?"

Carly rolled her eyes. "KRANDEL! He is the sweetest, hottest, coolest, funniest-" I cut her off and finished her list "Oblivious, worst singing jock in the HISTORY of worst singing jocks!" Rikki laughed as Carly threw a pillow at me. I squealed.

"Carly!"

We laughed. I guess Jake coming back would be good. Since Freddie loves Carly, and he will finnaly see he has no chance with her and might see he has the world with me.

* * *

**Alright...so there are two questions I need to ask you people. 1ST off...**

**1) Should Rikki fall in love with Spencer or the charactor Oliver? (If she does, since I didnt give them an age, they will be 17. If not they are 16. Spencer will be 23. I will change my trailer and everything to if you deside thi**

**2) There are three powers in H20. One has the power to freeze water, one has the power to move/make water grow, and the other can boil water. The question is...which girl gets which?**

**Thank you for reading and I BEG OF YOU to tell me your thoughts on my questions, and my chapter. I know its supposed to be my story and everything, but I would love to hear your opinion. Thanks!**

**With all my Jell-O ness, **

**Sydney**


	5. Freezing and Manipulation

**HHHHEEEYYY! Im doing something else, undone by any fanfiction user today...I am making an iCarly/H20 crossover. Ok. So maybe some of you don't know what h20 is. it is a show were three girls accidentally get the power of mermaids. Its on nick a lot so maybe you can watch it. any questions, comments, or concerns will be answered to the best of my knowledge and ability. But I wont spoil! Here is a youtube clip on what it looks like when they are mermaids and changing. So here yah go!**

h t t p : / / w w w . youtube . com / watch?vJ53zmOmWTvYfeature related

**Ok here are the decisions. **

**: :Rikki will date Spencer. Which makes everyone in the story 17, but Rikki is going on 18, so it will totally be leagal: :  
****: :Here are the votes for their powers...Sam will get boiling, Carly will get manipulation, and Rikki will get freezing!!: :**

* * *

Sams POV

I looked at the ocean and smiled. The sun was rising slowly. I was in a deserted part of the beach so I had no chance of getting caught. I took a deep breath and ran into the ocean. The waves crashed around my legs as I ran deeper. I got the weird feeling in my bones and fell down into the water. I smiled widely as I saw my mermaid tail. Now, to take these babies for a spin! I went below the water and swam out to the sea.

I guess its true about the mermaid shows. Well, mostly true. I could breathe underwater, and see clearly. I also could swim really, really fast. I noticed something glisstening under the water. I frowned as I swam down to get it. It was a silver box with three symobls on it. One was what looked like waves, the other was an ice sicle, and the other one was an ocean with steam. I frowned and swam to the beach.

I got there in less than 12 seconds (I know! TOTALLY cool!) and swam to a rock.

_How clishe is that! A mermaid and a rock!_

I leaned against it and studied the box. It was slightly discolored, but looked valuable. I shook it and heard clinks inside. After some more exsamanation, I saw an inscription on the front side. I read it.

**Stay together  
Always and forever  
Cause life is like a fairy tail  
Evil and good combined  
But if you stick together  
You'll never know what you'll find**

"Sam?"

I jumped a foot in the air and saw Freddie come twards me with a fishing rod. I froze. Aw man! He knows now! "Fredward! What are you doing here? Go away!" He raised an eyebrow. "This is my private fishing spot...if anyones leaving its you" I bit my lip. It would be kinda hard to get out with him watching me. So I said the first explination I could think of.

"Im naked Freddie!"

That seemed to do it. Freddie blushed a deep shade of scarlet. "Fully naked?" I rolled my eyes. "Bye Freddie!!"

Freddie groaned. "You know? You, Carly and Rikki have been acting really weird! And it really hurts that you cant trust me enough to tell me!" Tears stung my eyes but I held them back.

"I didnt mean to hurt you Freddie...I just cant tell you yet"

"Then when Sam?"

"When I find out more about what the hell is happining to me!"

He sighed. "Fine...I'll buy that excuse for now...I just wish you'd tell me" He picked up his rod and walked away, leaving me feel like crap. I sighed and looked at my tail. "I wish I could tell you to...but you would think Im a freak"

* * *

Carlys POV

"Were do you think your going?"

I turned around to see Jonah. "Uh...to the store? And I dont see how that is any of your buisness"

He glared at me and I stepped back, hitting a fire hydrent. Jonah smirked. "You know...I never really got to thank you properly for the whole 'Wedgie Bounce' thing" I stepped behind the fire hydrent. "Well you deserved it for trying to cheat on Sam with me!" I looked and noticed the fire hydrent was starting to shake. Apperently, Jonah being the airhead he is, didnt notice.

"Well, we didnt have to tell her...but I'll let you get another shot at me..."

He moved closer, very fast. "NO!" I yelled putting my hand up. Suddenly, the sound of shooting water bursted through my ears. Jonah gave a loud shriek as he was hit by the water and flown into the store wall. I stared at my hands, then at the fire hydrent.

_Did **I** just do that!?_

* * *

Sams POV

I dryed off and headed twards Carlys, to tell them of my interesting find. I wonder what was inside the box. Jewlery? Money? As soon as I opened the door I saw Rikki and Carly sitting on the couch. Carly had a look of shock on her face and Rikki had a look of curiousity. Carly jumped up when she saw me. "SAM! We need a 911 confrence! NOW!"

Before I couold say anything back, Carly dragged me upstairs to her room.

"Ok what is going on!?"

Carly looked at me, then Rikki and sighed. She motioned for us to sit on the bed and she went to her desk. Me and Rikki sat down, utterly confused. Carly grabbed a glass of water and set it down so we had a perfect veiw. I frowned. "Ok...I repeat...whats going on?" Carly bit her lip and started to move her hand, and what I saw shocked me.

The water in the glass started to move around, and Carly raised her arm. The water followed and made a snake like figure in the air. It was like a water puppet. Me and Rikki stared in shock and amazment. Carly smiled. "I can control it...it grows...and moves..." she put her arm down and unfortunatly the water followed. I gasped and moved away from Rikki. Rikki squealed and threw her hands up in the air. The water froze. It was now ice. I gave a small, amazed laugh.

"Wow Rikk, thats freaking awesome!"

Rikki smiled. "Sweet! I can freeze water! Hey! Maybe Sam has one to!"

I smiled widely. "SWEETNESS!" I put my hand up to the frozen water. Nothing. I shrugged.

"Maybe its in the hand motion?"

I tried again, this time with the spiderman hand motion (the one how he shoots out webs?) Nothing.

"Damn! I dont have a power!!"

* * *

**Sam will get a power...dont worry. :D  
Freddie almost found out their secret. And Sam is finding it harder and harder to keep it from him.  
Rikki got freezing powers...  
Carly got manipulation powers...  
Whats going to happen next? Read on and find out!**

**With all my Jell-O ness,  
****Sydney**


	6. Surprise?

****

HHHHEEEYYY! Im doing something else, undone by any fanfiction user today...I am making an iCarly/H20 crossover. Ok. So maybe some of you don't know what h20 is. it is a show were three girls accidentally get the power of mermaids. Its on nick a lot so maybe you can watch it. any questions, comments, or concerns will be answered to the best of my knowledge and ability. But I wont spoil! Here is a youtube clip on what it looks like when they are mermaids and changing. So here yah go!

h t t p : / / w w w . youtube . com / watch?vJ53zmOmWTvYfeature related

* * *

Sams POV

"Hey what up Spence!?"

I walked in and sat down. Rikki was staring at Spencer with a look of...well something. But I think she likes Spencer. I mean, shes turning 18 in a month. So if they keep it quiet till then, all will be good. Jake was also stopping by today. I bet that Carly will drool all over him. God am I the only sane one here?! Rikki drooling over Spencer, Carly over Jake. Well, I kinda drool over Freddie...but not as much as them! They make it totally obvious!

Freddie came in. "Hey people! Whats up?" I smiled. "Hey whats up Fredwardo?" He glared at me. "Dont call me that!" I giggled. "Sorry! Im in a Mexican mood today!" He rolled his eyes and sat down. He grabbed the coke can from the table, opened it, and took a big sip. I giggled.

"OH MY GOD!! A BLUE JAY!"

Spencer jumped and pointed to the window, were a blue jay (one of my fave birds) was sitting. Freddie jumped in surprise and his coke splashed on my arm. I gasped. 10 SECONDS! I jumped up. "Sam Im sorry!" Freddie said apologeticly. I nodded. "Its ok!" I ran to Carlys bathroom and slammed the door shut. As soon as I did, I lost my balance and fell to the floor. Ugh! I am really starting to hate all the falling! Suddenly...knocks were heard at the door.

"Sam?"

Oh shiz! Freddie!

* * *

Rikkis POV

"Sam?"

Freddie reached for the knob. I gasped and ran to the door, knocking his hand out of the way. I covered the door with my body. "Sorry! Cant go in!" I yelled. Freddie raised an eyebrow and stared at the door. "Sam! Im sorry for spilling coke on you! Come out!"

Flops were heard, along with grunts. "Im fine!" We then heard the sound of a blow dryer. Dang, could she BE any more OBVIOUS?!

I gave a nervous chuckle. Freddie raised an eyebrow. "Why does she have the blow dryer on?" I bit my lip. I had NOTHING!

"Uh...well...you see...um...she uh...she...um..."

The blow dryer turned off and the knob opened. Sam stepped out normal. She smiled at Freddie. "Hey Freddie! I have a skin condition now, and I cant use a towel to wipe off liquids. So I had to use a blow dryer" Dang! I shouldve thought of that! I just hope Freddie buys it! Or we are going to have to spill our guts! Thankfully, he rolled his eyes and sat on the couch. I glanced at Sam and smiled.

"That was close..."

"Way to close..."

* * *

Sams POV

I sat down at the groovy smoothie and sighed. This secret was getting WAY to hard to keep. This mermaid buisness was turning out to be more of a hassel than I thought. I sipped my strawberry bannana blitz and sighed. I felt a hand on my shoulder. "Hey Sam" I turned to see Freddie. I smiled.

"Hey Freddie"

He sat down across from me. "So Sam...about what happened...you dont have a skin conditon do you?"

I sighed. "No"

"Then tell me whats up. Please"

"I cant. Carly and Rikki would kill me. And not to mention you"

Freddie stared at me for a moment as I fought back tears. He smiled softly and reached his hand across the table. "Sam...I would never wanna kill you. Im your best friend. I just want to know what is bothering you so i can help" I sighed. "But Car-" He cut me off. "I'll act stupid when she desides to spill"

"I dont know..."

"Sam stop being so stubborn!"

"IM NOT STUBBORN!"

Smoke suddenly seperated us. It was thin. I frowned and looked at the smoothie of mine and saw that it was smoking like crazy. Freddie jumped up. "What the heck?!" I gasped and looked at my hand. It was clenched into a fist. Did I do that? YEAY I FOUND MY POWER! Freddie looked at me with confusion and shock on his face. I sighed. "Fine...we need to go to Carlys. I'll tell you there"

* * *

Freddies POV

"Sam! Why cant you just tell me?!"

"Because you'll never belive me!"

She opened up the door and dragged me in. Carly and Rikki jumped up.

"Sam!"

Sam sighed and let go of me. She grabbed a water bottle. Rikki looked at her with fear. "Sam what are you doing?" She asked. Sam looked at me. "Promise me that no matter what happens, youll still be my friend?" I nodded, still utterly confused. Rikki and Carly gasped. "No Sam!"

"I CANT TAKE THIS ANYMORE!" Sam yelled as she grabbed a water bottle and held it over her arm. Why were Carly and Rikki making such a big deal about WATER? "SAM NO!" Carly and Rikki yelled. The water splashed on Sams hand. I raised an eyebrow. "I saw no point in that"

She bit her lip. In exsactly 10 seconds, a glitter tornado surrounded her. I gasped as she fell to the ground. A mermaid. She looked at me apologeticly.

"Surprise?"

* * *

**So Sam finally cracked. And she got a new power! What will Freddies reacation be? Can his brains help the girls figure out more about the strange thing thats happened to them? When will Jake arrive? When will Rikki realize she likes Spencer? And will I ever be on american idol? LOL! Just kidding! See yah next time!**

**With all my Jell-O ness,  
****Sydney**


	7. The Necklace and The Riddle

HHHHEEEYYY! Im doing something else, undone by any fanfiction user today...I am making an iCarly/H20 crossover. Ok. So maybe some of you don't know what h20 is. it is a show were three girls accidentally get the power of mermaids. Its on nick a lot so maybe you can watch it. any questions, comments, or concerns will be answered to the best of my knowledge and ability. But I wont spoil! Here is a youtube clip on what it looks like when they are mermaids and changing. So here yah go!

h t t p : / / w w w . youtube . com / watch?vJ53zmOmWTvYfeature related

* * *

Sams POV

"Uh...dork?"

Freddie stood there in shock while Carly and Rikki slapped their forehead. "Way to go Sam!"

I stared at Freddie, with almost a pleading look on my face. "Freddie...please say something!" Freddie gulped. "How long have you been a...a...a...a?" I smiled softly. "Mermaid? About four days. And so have Carly and Rikki. Please dont tell anyone! Please!" Freddie smiled and bent down, looking me in the eyes.

"Sam...your my best friend. I wont tell"

I smiled widely and looked at Rikki and Carly. "SEE? I told yah!" Rikki and Sam rolled their eyes. "Hey! Your smart right?" Rikki asked. Freddie nodded. Rikki smirked. "Maybe you can help us figure out what happened to us!" Freddie shrugged. "Im cool with that...did you tell anyone else?" We shook our heads.

"Sweet. Im special!"

* * *

Fifteen minutes later, Freddie was fully informed with everything we knew. And I told everyone I have a power. YIPPIE! Hahaha! Anyway...I also showed the gang my special little box I found. And everyone was excited to see what was inside it.

"What are those little symbols on the side?" Carly asked. Freddie stared at it and smiled. "Well, it looks like an ice sickle, an ocean wave, and steaming water...anyone see a conection?" He said sarcasticly. I gasped. "Our powers!" Freddie nodded. "Duh! You three are so lucky you have me! It looks like you have to use your powers on this box!"

"But our powers only work with water!" Rikki said. Freddie took what was left of the water I spilled on me and poured it over the box. "Ok. Now try!" I shrugged and closed my fist. Rikki stuck up her hand, and Carly worked hers through the waves engraving. In three seconds, we heard a loud click. "IT WORKED!" I squealed. I grabbed the box and opened it.

Three necklaces were lying on the bottom of the box. I frowned and picked one up. There was a red gem on one, a blue on the second, and a clear on the third. "Huh...I call red!" I said smiling. Carly grabbed the blue, and Rikki grabbed the clear. As soon as they were on our necks, they glowed. Freddie stared in amazment. "Wow!" he said. Rikki looked at her necklace and smiled. "Wow. Being me comes with amazing surprizes!" Suddenly, there was a blast of music.

I laughed. "Cool...so wait! What does that message mean? I cant figure it out"

Freddie looked at the incription and frowned.

**"Stay together  
Always and forever  
Cause life is like a fairy tail  
Evil and good combined  
But if you stick together  
You'll never know what you'll find"**

Carly frowned. "Tail is spelled wrong" Freddie ran his thumb over the word. "I think its meant to. Like the kinda tail you three have" I shrugged. "Guess it makes sence. I mean...if you wanna make a riddle, might as well make it so people wont understand" Rikki smiled. Just then, Carlys phone started to ring.

"_They start in my toes, Make me crinkle my nose, Wherever it goes, I always know ,That you make me smi-_"

Carly picked up her phone. "Hello? ... Jake! Omg! ... Your back?! ... Thats awesome! ... Your at the Groovy Smoothie? ... Ok! I'll meet you there ... yah! Sam and Freddie. And also my new friend Rikki ... Ok ... Bye!"

She hung up and squealed. "JAKES BACK! EEPP!" Me and Rikki looked at eachother and laughed. I got up and did my crazy dance "CARLY AND JAKIE SITTING IN A TREE! K-I-S-S-I-N-G! FIRST COMES LOVE! THEN COMES MARRIAGE! THEN COMES THE FISHYS IN THE BABY CARRADGE!" Freddie and Rikki busted up laughing at my weird new lyrics. But it kinda did fit the situation. Maybe. I dont know if our kids would end up being mermaids or not. But if so, that would suck that they would never even FEEL the rain.

"SAM!"

"I know I know. Teasing is rude. Unless its Freddie!"

Freddie crossed his arms. "THAT WAS UNCALLED FOR!"

I rolled my eyes. "Come on dork! Lets go see Carlys furture 1st husband"

* * *

**Freddie now knows that Sam, Carly and Rikki are mermaids and helped them uncover the mystery of the box. What does the message mean? And what do the necklaces do? **

**With all my Jell-O ness,**

sydney


	8. Underwater Paradise

HHHHEEEYYY! Im doing something else, undone by any fanfiction user today...I am making an iCarly/H20 crossover. Ok. So maybe some of you don't know what h20 is. it is a show were three girls accidentally get the power of mermaids. Its on nick a lot so maybe you can watch it. any questions, comments, or concerns will be answered to the best of my knowledge and ability. But I wont spoil! Here is a youtube clip on what it looks like when they are mermaids and changing. So here yah go!

h t t p : / / w w w . youtube . com / watch?vJ53zmOmWTvYfeature related

* * *

Freddies POV

"So is he cute?" Rikki asked, putting on her girly girl voice. Carly didnt seem to notice she was making fun of her. "Ohmygosh! YES!"

Sam laughed. God she had a beautiful laugh. "Carls I think you might be getting a little bit obbsessed" Sam laughed again.

"What is Carlys future 2nd husband jelous of Jake?"

"NO!"

Rikki frowned. "Second husband? What happened to the first?" Sam rolled her eyes. "Nothing he can prove. Hah!" I rolled my eyes. If only she could see that would only apply to her first husband. Well, not really. I said that as a joke. But of course, Sam HAS to take me seriously. We got to the groovy smoothie five minutes later.

"Jake! Hi!" Carly said. Jake walked over. "Wazzup Jake?" I said nonchalatly. Jake smiled at me. "Hey Freddie!" Me and Jake used to be friends before he moved. I told him I loved Sam and he didnt need to worry about me 'stealing' Carly from him. So we're cool. Sam raised an eyebrow.

"Uh...dont you two hate eachother"

I smiled and looked at him. "We came to a new understanding" Jake nodded. Sam gave me a weird look. Carly didnt notice anything and just kept smiling at Jake.

"So Jake...how was NY?"

* * *

Sams POV

We left the smoothie place about an hour later. It seemed like an eternity. I wanted to go to the beach. Maybe swim around, but Carly and Rikki had to go home.

"Awwww come ON!"

"No! Sam I have to get home! Spencer needs me to help with his new sculpture"

"Yeah and my dad needs me home early tonight"

I groaned. "Awww! You guys need to embrace your inner fish!" Carly glared at me in a way that told me not to say that in public. I sighed. Suddenly, I felt an arm wrap around my shoulder. "I'll go to the beach with you! I dont wanna go home to my mother" He shuddered. I felt a blush creep up in my cheeks. Carly smiled. "Thats settled then...you and Freddie go while me and Rikki go home"

The turned and walked away. I looked at Freddie and he smiled. "What?" I shrugged. "Oh nothing...come on! Lets go to the beach!" I grabbed his hand and ran to the Seattle Bay Beach**(A/N: IDK If thats a real beach in seattle...but oh well!)**

We got to the beach and I stopped. No one was around (Thank God!) and I smiled. "Haahhhhh...the beach! Wanna go swimming Freddo?" Freddie stared at me. "I dont have a bathing suit!" I rolled my eyes. "Hello? I can dry you off! Please come with me!" I hugged him and put my chin on his chest, staring up at him. I put on my best puppy dog face. "Pllllllleeeeeeeaaaasssseeee!"

He smiled down at me, his cheeks growing a little pink. He sighed. "Fine. But I need a way to breathe!" I smirked and let go, getting into my bag. I pulled out a scuba mask. "This good enough for you?" He smiled. "Perfect...just dont leave me down there" He narrowed his eyes at me. I sighed.

"No. Why would I do that? There is sharks down there who eat little boys like you!"

* * *

Sams POV

SPLASH!

Water surrounded us as we broke the surface of the ocean. I smiled and looked at Freddie, who grabbed my hand. I smiled as the fimiliar glitter tornado surrounded me and I changed. Freddie smiled at me and I started to swim, still holding onto his hand. Even though the water was cool, I could still feel the heat rising to my face.

About 5 minutes of swimming, I dont think Ive ever been so happy. I had a reason to keep hold of Freddie and it was just me and him. I turned around to see why Freddie wasnt going so fast.

CRASH!

We bumped into eachother. He jumped, looking at me with an apologetic look in his eyes. I smiled softly. Freddie stared at me for a few seconds and reached for my face. He tucked a lock of floating hair behind my ear. I blushed as I realized just how close he was. His hand lingered on my cheek and he smiled at me. I'll bet that my face was as red as a tomato. He moved a little closer...

A hand touched my shoulder. I jumped in surprise and turned around. Rikki and Carly were swimming behind me, in a fit of giggles that made bubbles errupt from their mouths. I rolled my eyes and motioned for everyone to go to shore. They smiled and sped off. I rolled my eyes and grabbed Freddies hand. We swam off to.

We reached the surface and I broke through the ocean. I took a deep breath of air and pushed my hair back. Rikki and Carly were smiling at me. Freddie took off his scuba mask and gave a nervous smile. "Well ladies...this has been fun...but I need to get home. Sam? Can you dry me off?" I rolled my eyes and closed my fist ever so slightly.

His shirt started to smoke, and dried within five seconds. He smiled and left. I waited until I couldnt see him anymore, then turned to Carly and Rikki. "Why the heck did you have to show up?!" Carly and Rikki laughed.

"We didnt think wed inturrupt anything!" Carly said putting her hands up.

"Yeah! We thought you two were both clueless about each of you loving the other!" Rikki said still laughing.

I growled. "Yeah well unfourtunatly, he loves Carly. C-A-R-L-Y!"

Rikki and Carly rolled their eyes as they positoned themselves on the rocks they were on. Rikki smiled at me. "Babe...he loves you. You are just to oblivious to see it!"

I shook my head. "No. Just drop it ok?"

* * *

Freddies POV

I flopped on my bed and sighed. Sam. I almost kissed her. Underwater. If only Carly and Rikki hadnt inturrupted. But I know Sam doesnt like me. At least like that. I sat up and got out my gutair. **(A/N: I changed the 'school reunion' to 'family reunion' so it sounds younger. i dont think a highschooler would go to a school reunion)**

_She's cold and she's cruel  
But she knows what she's doin'  
She pushed me in the pool  
At my family reunion  
She laughs at my dreams  
But I dream about her laughter  
Strange as it seems  
She's the one I'm after..._

'cause she's bittersweet  
She knocks me off of my feet  
And I can't help myself  
I don't want anyone else  
She's a mystery  
She's too much for me  
But I keep comin' back for more  
She's just the girl I'm lookin' for...

She can't keep a secret  
For more than an hour  
She runs on 100 proof attitude power  
And the more she ignores me  
The more I adore her  
What can I do?  
I'd do anything for her

'cause she's bittersweet  
She knocks me off of my feet  
And I can't help myself  
I don't want anyone else  
She's a mystery  
She's too much for me  
But I keep comin' back for more  
She's just the girl I'm lookin' for...

And when she sees it's me  
On her caller ID  
She won't pick up the phone  
She'd rather be alone  
But I can't give up just yet  
Cause every word she's ever said  
Is still ringin' in my head  
Still ringin' in my head

She's cold and she's cruel  
But she knows what she's doin'  
Knows just what to say  
So my whole day is ruined

Cause she's bittersweet  
She knocks me off of my feet  
And I can't help myself  
I don't want anyone else  
She's a mystery  
She's too much for me  
But I keep comin' back for more  
Oh, I keep comin' back for more  
She's just the girl I'm lookin' for  
Just the girl I'm lookin' for

Just the girl I'm lookin' for

I sighed. Sam was just the girl I was looking for. But I was just the guy she didnt want.

* * *

**Another SEDDIE MOMENT! YEAY! And Jake returned! My hp/icarly is under construction. It WILL be finished, so no hate mail. **

**With all my Jell-O ness,**

sydney


	9. Marshmellows

**HHHHEEEYYY! Im doing something else, undone by any fanfiction user today...I am making an iCarly/H20 crossover. Ok. So maybe some of you don't know what h20 is. it is a show were three girls accidentally get the power of mermaids. Its on nick a lot so maybe you can watch it. any questions, comments, or concerns will be answered to the best of my knowledge and ability. But I wont spoil! Here is a youtube clip on what it looks like when they are mermaids and changing. So here yah go!**

**h t t p : / / w w w . youtube . com / watch?vJ53zmOmWTvYfeature related**

* * *

Rikkis POV

"Hey Spencer!" I said. Spencer looked at me and smiled. "Hey Rikk-ahy!!"

Wow. The way he said my name. Funny, and it made my heart melt. In five days, Ive developed a crush on Spencer. Here is why...

1) He is AMAZINGLY cute!  
2) An Amazing Artist  
3) Weird (In a good way)  
4) Caring  
5) He dosent mind if we express ourselves  
6) His eyes are so easy to get lost in.  
7) He gives great advice...sometimes.  
8) He has ROCKIN socks!  
5) The fact that I need 20 Chapters full of wonderfull things about him!

I noticed a ton of big plastic bags on the ground. I sighed. "Spencer...are you building a butter sculpture again?" He gave me a confused look. "How do you know I made a Toasty?" I shrugged. "Eh...Sam and Carly were talking about it" I walked closer.

"Carly tells me your an _amazing _artist" I said putting my flirt on medium. Too high would be to obvious

"Well...Im pretty good"

"Come on dont be so modest!"

He blushed as I walked up to the bags. I pulled out a marshmellow. I raised an eyebrow at Spencer. He smirked. "Im making a giant smore for the new smore store down the street!" I rolled my eyes and laughed. "Only you spence...Only you..." He smiled proudly.

"I'll take that as a complement"

"Good. Cause it was meant as one"

"Wanna help me make my sculpture?"

"Sure!"

* * *

Sams POV

I sat up in my room in silence. Yesterday was one of the best nights of my life. Swimming with Freddie. Almost kissing him. But that was probably just because the oxegen got cut off to his brain. Mistaked me for Carly. Or Rikki. I sighed and got out of bed. I opened my door to see Jolie. I sighed. "What Jolie?" She smiled.

"I know your secret!" she sang. I froze.

"S-s-secret? What secret?"

Did she know about us being mermaids? Oh crap were done for! There is no WAY Jolie can keep her mouth shut!

"You love Freddie!"

Ok. Not the secret I was thinking. "No. I dont love Freddie. Now if you'll excuse me, I need to go to Carlys" Jolie raised an eyebrow.

"You spend all your time at Carlys. I know why! Cause Freddie is always there AND lives right across the hall!" I froze in shock. Maybe that was the reason I was always over there. It did make sence. Most of the time im over there, Freddie is to. But I wasnt about to let my little sister know.

"I-uh-I-ummm-GOOD BYE JOLIE!"

I raced past her and ran to Carlys apartment.

* * *

Spencers POV

I glanced over at Rikki as she squished 5 marshmellows together. She gave a small laugh as it squeezed through her fingers. God I loved her laugh. She was so full of life. It was INSANE! But it made me feel...I dunno...I think I like her. She spread apart her fingers and gave a small squeal. "Ew! I got marshmellow on my fingers!"

I smirked. "Well that tends to happen when you squish them between your fingers" She glared at me playfully and walked twards me. "Hey Spence!" I backed away. "No way Rik!" She smirked evily and took another step twards me. She held out her arms playfully.

"No! Im not gonna hurt you!"

"Thats what people say before they do!"

Rikki broke into a run. I sped off away from her. "SPENCER! GET BACK HERE!" She yelled. I laughed as I ran away from her. I suddenly felt a pair of arms around me. "AH! LET GO RIKKI!" I laughed. Rikki was laughing really hard. She squeaked and I felt myslef be tugged back and we both slammed into the floor. I landed on top of Rikki. I pulled myself up about an inch from her face and smiled. She blushed. I noticed a little light come from the side.

"SPENCER!"

I sreamed and fell off of Rikki. I turned to see Sam and Carly giggling at us, and Sam was holding a camera. She smirked. "Aww...that is gonna be so CUTE on my myspace!" I growled. "You two...are so DEAD!" Rikki yelled. Sam screamed and ran away, dragging Carly with her.

I sighed. My friends were crazy. Rikki was crazy.

And thats why I like her.

* * *

**FINNALLY! A Spikki moment! YEAY! LOL! Sorry there was no mermaid action in here! OH! Did you all check out my new SEDDIE profile pic? It is SWEETNESS! Its from the new iCarly saves Tv! **

**...**

**...**

**...**

**WELL GO ON! CHECK OUT MY PROFILE PIC! Lol! Oh! And before you go...REVEIWS ARE APRECCIATED!**

**With all my Jell-O ness, **

**Sydney**


End file.
